


Lady Dez and Miss Tobi

by LadyElayne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElayne/pseuds/LadyElayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bisexual woman who has everything she could ever hope for. The man of her dreams, the woman of her desires and the ability to experience them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Dez and Miss Tobi

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friends blog a long time ago, I decided it should go with the other works. I might continue this, I dont really know.
> 
> not beta-ed, if you see errors please let me know and I will try to fix them asap.

 

Tracking the shipments was more nerve wracking than I had expected…I was very interested in how this specific toy was supposed “enhance the pleasure and strengthen orgasm”.  I was needless to say…doubtful. Ever since I made the order I had been keeping my eye on its movement to my door. It wasn’t that my sex life wasn’t satisfying…oh…it most definitely was. I have a wonderfully understanding and erotically adventurous husband and an orally gifted girlfriend to enjoy, trust me, I know exactly how blessed I am.

Seeing the mail truck show up, my heart leaps into my chest, I have no idea why I am so interested in these things.  But for some reason the thought of wearing them, secretly while I was being tortured by the seduction that is Dez, just made me wet and ready instantly. I could imagine having them in while we cuddled on the couch watching TV.  Depending on the program it might leave her _wanting_ …never one to jump right into what she wanted, always the tease…and god how I loved it! She would position herself wrapped around me, while I lie on her supple chest, clawing and scratching at my neck and shoulders, making my body awaken for her. Of course, as I moved and writhed under her touch, the balls inside me would rattle and vibrate…. _JESUS_ … ok back to reality. The damn things aren’t even here yet and I getting all... _itchy_.  Grabbing my phone I sent off a quick text…no point getting antsy if she wants me to wait for her.

 

**Tobi – 12:00pm**

            _OMG!! It came, they’re here…should I just go for it and let you know how it works, or do you want me to wait for you?_

**Dez – 12:05pm**

            _Do I get pics? Just kidding! But yeah, go ahead and let me know, I should be over there in about an hour. I don’t care how good they feel, you are NOT to come without me ! :-)_

 

 _‘Ha!... it’s not like I can’t come more than once luv…but…your wish is my command’_. I think as I open up the small package. Inside the lovely black box was nestled two grey balls and two pink ones, with a plastic harness that held them aligned once they were inserted. Picking them up, it was obvious immediately that you start with the pink ones, they were slightly smaller and much lighter. Rolling them around in my hands I feel them rattle, sending pleasant vibrations through my palm. Taking them to the bedroom, I wash them and the harness , push them through the tight white plastic and coat the end with a bit of lube. A girl can never be too comfortable after all…

Lying back against my overly lush pillows, I pull my dress up and slide my thongs down my thighs. I was already so wet, just thinking about the possibilities of these little balls, so when I lean in to slide them in place, it was a bit more than pleasant. A soft moan escaped my lips as I push them deep inside my tight pussy. As they rested inside, I couldn’t help my graze my wet fingers along my clit.

 _“Damn… this is going to be much harder than I thought”_. As I feel pleasure spike through me at my own hot touch, I grip the toys and felt them rattle. _“Oh…Christ…”_ I moan as my fingers rub softly against my aching clit. Arching my back into my own touch I run my other hand up to my mouth, sucking on two fingers while scratching my nails down the middle of tongue. Moaning deep I shove two fingers deep inside my body, rocking my hips and pushing against the rattling toy. _“fuck….gotta stop….stop….STOPPIT”,_ growling at myself I pull my hands from my body, tug up my thongs and crawl off the bed. The moment I take that first step towards the bathroom I thought I was done for. _“Oh…god…Daaaaaamn”_ , I said as I freeze in mid stride. ‘ _Dead puppies, dead puppies….my grandmother…cleaning the litter box…._ ’ My anti-climactic mantra seemed to be working as I take another step. _“Jesus…FUCK!_  ok Tobi…walk it off…” taking a deep breath I slowly walked towards the bathroom. Washing my hands I fix my tousled hair and carefully come back into the living room to get my phone.

 

**Tobi – 12:45pm**

            _Um…Diz? I am really gonna need you to hurry the fuck up now…seriously…these things are…interesting….holy…hell…_

 

**Dez- 1:15pm**

_omg…do NOT come… you promised… ;-)_

 

            _“it’s a damn good thing you’re hot…”_ I say to the phone. I grab some tea and carefully sit on the sofa and wait for her to get home. My thoughts, as always wonder to the possible uses for my current condition. This chick could come in here and kiss me the right way and I would come….not that it hasn’t happened like that before, mind you. But I think the orgasm might actually be stronger with these in. All I had to do was squeeze my thighs just right and… _oh shit…no no no._ Clearing my throat I take another deep breath and relax. Lying my head back I just concentrate on breathing, sadly, with every inward breath I could feel my whole body tingle and wait, with every outward breath my thighs would tremble, just enough to send the toys rocking. Taking another deep breath, the door flies open, a blur of soft hair and perfect tits come striding into the room.

            _“Took you long enough!”_ I tried to sound forceful, but my voice came out shaking and barely above a whisper. Her hand stroke up my thighs, pushing them open as she knelt down between them. Lifting my dress up enough to just see my thongs she let out a small sigh… _“the purple ones today…you aren’t fucking around huh?”_ She whispers, leaning into me, one hand reaching up my body, teasing me as she places her hand on my neck and pulls me into her for a kiss.

 _“Um…actually…that was exactly my inten-“_ my snide remark is cut off by her lush lips dancing across mine. Her mouth is so warm and soft… moist and taunting, my body arched into her, one arm wraps around her waist as the other claws up her back and into her hair. I pull her hard against me, our breasts pressed firm against each other. Hers are so soft and supple, just a size larger than mine so it can be somewhat of a challenge to get tight, but somehow, we always fit…perfectly. The moment we touch my mouth opens in a soft moan, I love the way she feels against me, so soft and luxurious, like wrapping myself in warm velvet. Her tongue slides between my lips and teases my mouth. A louder moan escapes between us as I feel her hand move along my thigh and reach back to grip my ass. Pulling my hips towards her, I slid to the edge of the couch and wrap my legs around her.

            Moaning into my mouth, her kiss deepens, goes from soft and sweet, to fire and passion. Her hand in my hair pulling so deliciously as I drag my nails across her scalp, dig my fingers into her ass and pull her hips flush between mine. Feeling the heat of her body against my mound was more than I can take. Just as I felt her hand come around my leg and slide between us, she pulls my hair hard, snapping my head back and exposing my neck. Her lips slide over my sensitive flesh as the backs of her fingers graze over the moist lace of my thongs.

            _“God...you’re so wet…and warm…”_ she breaths into my neck. Her tongue draws seductive circles along my pulse point. A strangled moan escapes my gaping mouth as my hips jerk against her hand, seeking more…more…MORE! I feel her fingers slip between the edge of my thongs as her teeth scratch at my neck. Her hand in my hair, her breath against me, those luscious tits pressed firm against mine as my hips shutter sending the toys within me rocking and vibrating. I was so close, I could feel the sweet burn spreading through my thighs as hot jolts of orgasmic need pulsed in my clit. Her torture was killing me, the way she smells, feels, the sound of her soft pants and moans against me, everything was building and the room around us began to dim. I became nothing but sexual energy at her every whim, my whole body felt like it was down to nothing but the feeling between my legs, the need, the want…

            _“Fucking hell girl…. Please….im so close….please”_ I whine to the air. Thrusting into her, tugging her closer to me, wanting her inside me, all over me, needing her to release me from this haze of desire. Dragging her arm down my back she held me hard against her as her other hand slides across my soft mound, moist with need for her and only her. Feeling the heat and need there she moans against me, I feel her breath hitch as her clever fingers slide between my lips and just softly kiss my clit with her knuckles. A violent chill goes through me, shaking me and rattling the toys inside…

 I lean towards her seeking her mouth. I wanted her tongue, her lips against mine, tasting me. Tugging her chocolate locks I pull her face towards mine and look into her soft eyes. Gone was the excited kindness I see every day, replaced with hunger and desire, raw need and orgasmic fury. It drives me insane to see her like this, her whole body becoming flush with arousal, giving her a goddess like gleam, it was breathtaking. After one glance in my deep green eyes, she dives in, mouth against mouth a blur of tongue and lips, flowing against each other, into each other. As our tongues enveloped one another, her knuckles rub hard at my clit, fast and firm, my orgasm looming and expanding up my body. Sucking softly on her tongue I grip her hips with my legs and grind into her. One hand reaching from her hair to cup a perfect breast, teasing her nipple with my fingers as I ride her hands to orgasm. Her deep moan into me drives me just over the edge, snapping my hips against her, the burn engulfed my clit, my back arches and my mouth falls from hers. I throw my head back and let the fire wash over me.

            _“Ooooh…shit…oh yesyesyesyes…ohFUCK….!!!_ I scream into the room. Her deft fingers milking the orgasm from me as I rock,  the toys rolling from the force of my trembling. As my orgasm subsides, she relaxes and lowers me to the couch. Her fingers slowly slid from me as she lays across my chest, holding me to her.

As the post coital haze began to clear, I look down and see her head on my chest, her eyes closed and the look of contentment soften her features to a gossamer glow. ‘ _fuck_...she was beautiful…’ heaving a deep sigh, I began to giggle. She lifts her head from my breasts looking at me with interested eyes. Sitting up I pull her into another deep, sensual kiss, taking over control and fondling her breasts as my tongue coaxes a moan from her delicious body.

Pulling from her just enough to whisper against her lips, I say “your turn…”


End file.
